Come back to me
by kudostogill
Summary: This a short story, Grissom POV. It take place after Sara left the goodbye letter.
1. Chapter 1

COME BACK TO ME

This was my take on How Grissom Felt When Sara left. Grissom POV. I do not own CSI. Or any part of the show. This is just a short story that I can up with when I was having a bad day. This is not Beta, So all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please review thanks in advance.

COME BACK TO ME

Journal: 11/15/05

Sara Left me with a kiss, and a note. I should have gone after when she left me in the hall. But I thought she was going home to, to our home, Sara and my home. Our life, our love. How did I miss the signs? Why didn't I help her? She wouldn't let me in. Thought she was fine. We were too married by Christmas. Oh Sara where are you. Why won't you let me help? You're my world. I love you. Come back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

COME BACK TO ME

Journal: 11/20/07

You called me today. You sounded so broken. I want to run to you. I wanted to help you. Love you, hold you. You wouldn't hear of it. You wanted to work this out on your own. I want what's best for you. But I'm selfish. I want you here with me. I haven't slept in our bed from that night. Sleep what's that. To tell the truth, I haven't slept much. I miss you next to me. Your hair in my face. Your warm body spooned in to mine. Tell me why again we needed a king size bed. We could sleep in a single and still never touch the sides. God I miss you Please come back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

COME BACK TO ME

Journal: 11/25/07

I haven't heard from you in 5 days. I'm worried. I think Greg is mad at me. Cath want me

to go after you. I told her that's not what you want ed. The hell with my feeling. I do want

to go after you. Brass asked me where you were at. I told him SF. visiting your

mother. But he wanted to know where you were emotionally. I couldn't tell him. He

wanted to know about my feelings. I couldn't tell him that I am a wreck with out you. I'm lost. All I

can think about is how much I miss you. Please come back to me.

Please tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Come Back to me.

Journal: 12/6/07

Well I have pulled a double again. No surprise there. Seems like that all I can do. I still

haven't heard from you. I wish you would call, even just to say Hi. I need to know you

are all right. It's tearing me apart. I miss your smile. I'd tell you what happened to

Warrick but I think you shouldn't hear about that. It will crush you. You're broken

enough. God how I miss you. Please come back to me.

I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Well I haven't being getting any reviews. So I don't know if you like it. But I still like to finish it If you don't mind.

Come Back To Me

Journal: 12:10:07

I went out and bought you a Christmas present. I cried when I wrapped it. I put it on your

pillow. My hope is that you will come home to your spot in bed. I tried to sleep there, but

your sweet sent was there. It was too unbearable for me. I thought about buying an airline

ticket, but knew you wouldn't let me take you home. How much I miss you. Please come

back to me.

Review thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Come back to me.

Journal: 12/20/07

Well it 11:50 pm. I thought you would call me today. I don't think I could have handled it

if you called today. But now with Midnight coming to a close, I only pray you will call.

I need to know if you still love me. Today of all days. I don't know if I should be happy or

sad. This should have been the happiest day of our lives, but now it's the worst day. Our

Wedding day. I miss you Sara. Please come back to me.

I know its sad but it will be worth it in the end. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Come back to Me

Journal: 1/1/08

Happy new years Sara. Where ever you are. At least I know your still out there. Your

email was to say the least a shock. I only hope you are working out the ghosts. But it did give me

hope. You said you still love me. I will hold that dear to my heart. I miss you, Please come

back to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Come back to me.

Journal: 1/25/08

You called me today. You sounded better, but still broken. You cried, but I know you

didn't want me to hear you. But I did. It lays heavy on my heart. How my arms long to

hold you again. How you feel in them. Just like your body fits. Why won't you let me in?

You know I would do anything to help you. Maybe this is for all the time I pushed you

away. Maybe I deserve this. I love you Sara and I can wait for you. I miss you. Please

come back to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Come back to me

Journal: 2/10/08

I have been hearing from you more often. I'm glad you are starting to let me in. We both

need to heal together. I try not to push you. But I want to tell you how much I want you

here with me. I want to hold you, to love you, to keep you safe, and near me. I want to

see your eyes. How they light up when you find what you are looking for, or when we

make love, so brown and full of desire. God how I miss. Please come back to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Come back to me

Journal: 2/20/08

You called again today. At first you seem happy. I thought you may be coming home

soon. But there was something in your voice, something I couldn't put my finger on.

When I asked you what was going on, you told me you were sick. So I left it at that. I

think it's something more. I hope you are okay. I wish for you to better. I miss you. Come

back to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Come back to me

Journal: 3/11/08

I haven't heard from you in a few days. I'm beginning to get worried. I thought this last

month we were starting to get closer. I thought your ghosts were being put to rest. You

must have had a set back. Why have you shut me out again? I miss you. Come back to

me.


	12. Chapter 12

Come back to me

Journal: 3/21/08

You called today. I saw it was you on the phone. I was so happy to see your number, but

when I thought about it, I was mad. You shut me out for another month. When I

answered the phone I was a bit appalled. Then you said you needed to talk to me, but not

on the phone. Face to face. You wouldn't answer me when I asked why not on the phone.

All you said was "face to face". That got my attention. I asked if I could come pick you up.

You didn't want that. You said I had to wait. Wait? Wait for what? Is this where you tell

me we were a mistake? I miss you. Please come back to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Come Back to me

Journal: 3/25/08 8:00 AM.

I got your text today. All it said was meet me at our favorite spot. I new right away where

that was. Our favorite park. So I decided to take a few days off, in hopes you come back

to me.


	14. Chapter 14

This is the End. I don't own the group Creed or the song. Don't sue me please. This was more of my own feeling then maybe Grissoms. It was just worth a shot. Thanks to those who read it.

Come back to me

Journal: 3/25/08 5:00 pm

I just had to write this. I'm the happiest man in the whole world. On the way back to our home, a song came on the radio. I wish I knew who wrote it and sang this, but who ever did, and I will find out, they sang what I'm feeling right now. It has become my favorite song. It describes exactly what I felt when you told me. It's a good thing I have a good memory. This what it said;

(Creed With arms Wide open)

Well I just heard the news today.  
It seems my life is going to change.  
I close my eyes, Begin to pray.  
Then tears of joy, Steam down my face.  
With arms wide open, under sunlight.  
Welcome to this places, I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open, With arms wide open.  
Well I don't know, If I'm ready, to be the man, I have to be.  
I'll Take a breath, I'll take her by my side.  
We stand in AW, We've created life.  
With arms wide open, Under the sunlight.  
Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open, Now everything has changed.  
I'll show you love, I'll show you everything.  
With arms wide open, With arms wide open.  
I'll show you everything--Oh yeah.  
With arms wide open--Wide open. If I had just one wish, Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands.  
That he can take this life, And hold it by the hand.  
And he can greet the world.  
With arms wide open, Wide arms wide open.  
Under the sunlight, Welcome to this place.  
I'll will show you everything, With arms wide open.  
Now everything has changed, I'll show you love.  
I'll will show you everything.  
With arms wide open, With arms wide open.  
I'll show you everything--Oh yeah  
With arms wide open--Wide open.

From this day forward, I will never let you or our son go. We will be married in 2 days. Our son will be born in June. I shall always hold you tight and miss you no more. I have you with me.  
You Came Back To Me.

The End


End file.
